I Loved Her First
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: Luke's thoughts as he realizes Rory has finally found The One, to said man asking for his blessing to the wedding. Originally a one shot, now a three part miniseries.
1. I Loved Her First

**I Loved Her First**

As a whole, Luke Danes hated society parties. The people were rich, uptight and completely fake. Wearing a tie just wasn't his style and talking numbers with a bunch of accountants just made the evening drag on longer. But, he had known that by marrying Lorelai, it was a package deal. Lorelai came with not only her daughter, but her overbearing parents and the Gilmore's brought on these drab parties.

The only bright side to these parties was Rory. Since coming back from Barrack Obama's campaign, the youngest Gilmore had settled in Providence writing political pieces for the Journal. The job kept her busy and it was hard to come to Connecticut and the Hollow as frequently as she would have liked, but she always showed up at these parties. If she would miss one, Emily would probably have her head.

Ignoring the droning voice of one of Richard's co-workers, Luke looked around for a glimpse of his step-daughter, who might as well have been his real daughter. He caught a flash of her chocolate colored curls and realized she was on the dance floor, wrapped securely in the arms of her boyfriend, the first which Luke openly approved of.

He'd been subjected to the horror stories of 'Bible Boy' back in Rory's Chilton days and remember Rory's relief when said tormentor was sent off to military school. So he had been surprised when she had brought the now adult 'Bible Boy' home when the campaign had ended. Instead of annoyance in her eyes, Luke recognized the love in them. It was the same in his when he looked at Lorelai.

_Look at the two of you dancing that way_

_Lost in the moment and each other's face_

_So much in love you're alone in this place_

_Like there's nobody else in the world_

Tristan Dugrey seemed grown up enough now. He know not only tolerated the ways of the Gilmore Girls, but accepted and joined in, all in a way that Dean, Jess and Logan had never been capable of. If he was ever jealous, he never showed it. He encouraged Rory to pursue anything she wanted, not standing in her way. There were no ultimatums issued and he never ran from her when things got tough. And when Rory got scared, he didn't let her run from him. It was enough for Luke, who had been the only constant male figure in her life.

_I was enough for her not long ago_

_I was her number one she told me so_

_And she still means the world to me just so you know_

_So be careful when you hold my girl_

Luke could remember every tear Rory had shed over that beanstalk Dean, who had been unworthy of her from day one. Luke had felt guilty when Jess had broken her heart multiple times. Yes, Jess was his nephew and he loved him, but Rory was practically his daughter. And Logan, well it had been rough at first, but he'd been better for Rory than his predecessors. Yet, Logan still wasn't good enough, and he had been relieved when the blonde socialite had walked away. He hated that he hurt Rory, but he wasn't enough for her.

Tristan was a socialite too, but by name only. Military school made Tristan different from Logan in almost every way. Tristan didn't allow his father to have any control over his life. Instead of Princeton and Law School, Tristan had chosen Brown and architecture. Tristan didn't spend his time drinking and going off on reckless adventures with dimwitted friends. He read literature, went to concerts, traveled with Rory. Even Jess liked him and that was saying something.

_Time changes everything_

_Life must go on_

_And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Tristan brought a light in Rory that Luke had never seen. He took the time to not only spoil her, but still give her room to spread her wings and fly. He understood that her family was the most important thing to her. He was the first to get along with the Gilmores, Lorelai, Christopher and himself. The Gilmores hadn't approved of Dean or Jess. Lorelai hadn't liked Jess or Logan very much. They all liked Tristan.

It warmed Luke's heart that Rory was with someone who made her so happy. It made him even happier that Lorelai was completely at ease with Rory and Tristan together. Their daughter was safe with him.

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she'd find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

"Luke?" Lorelai seemed to appear by his side. Noticing his distracted state, she followed his gaze to where her daughter was dancing with Tristan.

They certainly made an attractive couple. Rory looked elegant and sexy in her little black cocktail dress, but more so, she looked blissfully happy being held close by her handsome and charming boyfriend. Tristan looked just as in love as Rory was as he kissed her forehead.

"Pretty picture." Lorelai slipped her hand into her husband's.

"He's the one." Luke said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Lorelai's eyes widened as she looked up at Luke questioningly.

_How could that beautiful woman with you_

_Be the same freckle face kid that I knew_

_The one that I read all those fairytales too_

_And tucked into bed all those nights_

_And I knew the first time I saw you with her_

_It was only a matter of time_

"He's the one." Luke repeated, finally tearing his eyes away from the couple to smile wistfully down at his wife. "He's going to propose at some point and they're going to get married, have kids and have a happily ever after."

"How do you know?" Lorelai couldn't help but agree internally, but that's because she was so in touch with her daughter. "Logan proposed."

"But she said no. Logan tried to hold her back; Tristan propels her forward and helps her stay on the path when she really needs it. He loves her, more than anything in the world." Luke squeezed her hand. "He looks at her the way I look at you. I wouldn't want anything less for her."

_I loved her first, I held her first_

_And a place in my heart will always be hers_

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_And I prayed that she find you someday_

_But it's still hard to give her away_

_I loved her first_

At that moment, Tristan dipped her dramatically, causing Rory to laugh, her cheeks flushed with pleasure. There were sentimental smiles and looks of envy from those around them, but they only had eyes for each other. The love between the two was vibrant and never fading.

"No, me either." Lorelai rested her head against his shoulder. "When he asks, I'll give him my full blessing."

"He'll have mine too." Luke nodded his agreement. "She's going to change the world, and he's going to be right behind her, encouraging and loving her every step of the way. He knows he's holding something amazing."

_From the first breath she breathed_

_When she first smiled at me_

_I knew the love of a father runs deep_

_Someday you might know what I'm going through_

_When a miracle smiles up at you_

_I loved her first_

Tristan cradled Rory against him, taking the moment to close his eyes and breathe her in. He knew exactly what he had and he knew he wasn't ever going to lose it. He was never jealous because there was no reason to be. It was obvious Rory loved him. He never tried to hold her back, he pushed her forward, even when she didn't want to, so he never let her run away either. He made that mistake once and she had ended up back with Dean. Now he was holding on tight enough to keep her, but not enough to smother her.

His eyes connected with Luke's when they opened and a look of understanding passed between the two men. Luke's smile turned into a grin as he held Lorelai closer.

"Oh yeah, he knows."

_I loved her first. _


	2. My Little Girl

**My Little Girl**

It was a quiet, balmy summer evening, just like any other in Stars Hollow. One of its residents, Luke Danes was going through the process of closing his diner for the night. He was currently wiping down the counter, when the little bell over the door chimed, signaling that someone had come in.

"We're closed." He said, without looking up.

"I know, I was just hoping you and I could talk." Luke glanced up at the familiar voice and gave Tristan Dugrey one of his rare smiles.

"Tristan, what brings you to Stars Hollow? We're not having a movie night are we? Lorelai will kill me if I forgot." Luke blanched, knowing how important movie nights were to his wife, since her daughter Rory lived in Providence now and didn't have a lot of time to visit that often.

"No." Tristan shook his head and laughed. "Rory and I decided to pop in and surprise both of you. Rory's with Lorelai at the house, talking about the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie, so I thought I'd come here to talk to you instead. My minds too exhausted to try and keep up with them."

Luke chuckled and tossed him a rag. "Well, then can you give a hand and wipe down some of the tables."

Tristan nodded and grinned. "Sure thing."

Luke couldn't help but compare Rory's boyfriend to his predecessor. He knew that had he tossed a rag to Logan Huntzberger, the blonde socialite probably would have been horrified at the thought of physical labor. Though, Logan probably would have stayed with Rory and Lorelai at the house and suffered through their sometimes inane conversations, rather than come to diner and talk to him. Actually, they probably wouldn't have come to visit unplanned at all, as Logan would be too busy whisking Rory off on some reckless adventure with his drunken friends. That had all been well and good in Rory's college days, but they were adults now and it was time to grow up, something Logan had always seemed to have a problem with.

Tristan seemed to be the exact opposite, the only similarities being that they both had blonde hair and came from Hartford society families. Tristan had no problem making spontaneous drives just so Rory could see her mother and Luke, who might as well have been her father after all this time. And, when he did whisk her away it was to Paris, or Rome, Berlin or London, he wanted Rory to see and experience everything she always wanted. He was well-read and the two could hold literary debates that rivaled the ones Rory used to have with Jess. And when they had first come back from Barrack Obama's campaign Tristan had assured both Lorelai and Luke that he wasn't the same egotistical jerk he had been during Rory's days at Chilton.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Luke asked, knowing that he and Tristan got along to the point where the two of them could have a couple beers and watch a ball game while the Gilmore Girls did their thing.

Tristan paused in rubbing at a spot on one of the tables and swallowed nervously. "Rory, actually."

Luke raised and eyebrow and looked over at the blonde youth. Just by looking him and the love struck look in Tristan's eyes and Luke was hit with the realization of what exactly Tristan had come here to talk to him about in private.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Going to tell you how much I love_

_Though you think you already know_

_I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped up in pink so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

With April, Luke knew that someday a man would come and ask for his blessing in marrying his daughter, but even though he viewed Rory as his own, he was surprised that Tristan stood before him now. Christopher was still in Rory's life, even if it was rather sporadically. Luke had known that Tristan would be "The One" the moment he'd seen them together, by the love that shown in both of them.

"Oh?" Luke felt a newfound appreciation warm through him for Tristan, as the young man straightened and looked him in the eye.

"I'm in love with her, Luke, in a way I've never loved anyone else. She's it for me." Tristan stated firmly.

"I know." And he did, because Luke too loved Rory in a way he never loved anybody else. As a child she had been one of the only people to break through his gruff demeanor. She had wormed her way into his heart and settled herself there.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but know the roads will always lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

He could still remember a little girl dressed in fairy wings coming around to invite everyone to a caterpillar's funeral and though it was foolish, he had let her take him by the hand and stood stoically as she buried the insect. When she came down with the chicken pox, he had gone to visit that same girl every two hours with a bowl of steaming mash potatoes because that's all she wanted to eat.

With her hair in pigtails, a bright pink helmet on her head and a determined look on her face, he had taught her how to ride a bike. He never missed a birthday or a Christmas. He watched her grow up to look and act more and more like her mother everyday. He had consoled her with coffee and pie over her miserable days at Chilton. He had tried to beat Dean up when he found out he had broken her heart. He had even threatened his own nephew bodily harm should he hurt Rory in any way.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_

_Now look at you-I've turned around and you're almost grown_

_Sometimes when you're asleep I whisper I love you in the moonlight at your door_

_As I walk away I hear "Daddy love you more"_

He had been honored when Rory had come into the diner one morning, dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans. She had ordered her usual coffee, then looked up at him with those big blue eyes and invited him to her high school graduation. He'd been baffled, flattered and more than willing to go. Christopher hadn't even been there, he remembered.

When she moved into the dorms at Yale, he had helped her move her mattress in and the old one out. He had schlepped the heavy boxes from his truck and wished her good luck when he left, knowing she didn't really need it. She had conquered and already difficult High school, Yale wouldn't be much different because Rory was determined to take the world by storm and he knew she would.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but know the roads will always lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

"I plan on talking to Lorelai at some point tonight too, but since you're more her father than Christopher ever was, I wanted to talk to you first." Tristan ran a hand through his hair. "Rory loves you and you mean the world to her, as does your opinion and your blessing. I'd like to ask her to marry me tomorrow night, if that's all right with you?"

Luke stayed silent for a moment. He knew this day would come, from the moment he'd just watched Rory and Tristan dancing together at one of the Gilmore's parties several months prior. Tristan looked at Rory the way he looked at Lorelai. Rory was also the happiest she had ever been with Tristan. Rory was almost perfect in every way and some part of him would always believe that no man was good enough for her, but if it was going to be someone, Luke knew Tristan was the best he was going to get.

_Someday some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say yes to him unless I know_

_He's the half that makes you whole_

_He has a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man_

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough_

"You never really needed my blessing. Rory loves you, and that's all you really need, the best gift of all. But, I can't think of a better man, not even my own nephew, who's worthy enough to marry my daughter." It felt strange, but at the same time right to be calling Rory his daughter in that moment. "She's one of the most important people in my life, Tristan, the other two being her mother and April. I trust you to take care of her and keep her happy."

"You know I will, Luke." Tristan shook his hand, then thought better of it and hugged him. "You're wrong, I do need your blessing because if you disapproved, Rory wouldn't marry me, don't underestimate just how important you are to her as well."

"You're a good man, Tristan. Welcome to the family." Luke clapped his back. "As crazy as this family is, it'll be nice to have someone else on my side."

"Thanks Luke." Tristan pulled back and chuckled. "You know, you're approval means a lot to me as well. My father was pretty absent in my life like Christopher. I had my grandfather where Rory had you. Since my grandfather can't be here to give his approval as well, yours is just going to have to count as double."

"Thanks kid." Luke tossed the rags into the kitchen. "What do you say we go and join our Gilmore Girls?"

"Our?" Tristan beamed.

"You're going to be married to one soon enough." The two men walked down the sidewalk companionably, knowing this was a start of a Gilmore Girl's guy's tradition and neither could think of a better man to share it with.

_Beautiful baby from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but know the roads will always lead you home again_

_Go on take on this old world but to me you know you'll always be my little girl_

A/N: So I loved her first was supposed to originally just be a little oneshot, but all the feedback inspired me to make a little mini series. This is the second installment. The third and final one will be at Rory's wedding. Stay tuned and review.


	3. In My Daughter's Eyes

**In My Daughter's Eyes**

The Bridal room which for most of the day had been bursting with people had finally quieted down. The bridesmaids, Lane, Paris, Lucy, Olivia, Madeline and Louise were now waiting to walk down the aisle. Emily had finally finished fussing over every little detail and stood with Richard to await their turn to go down the aisle, as did Lorelai and Christopher.

Now only Luke stood in the doorway of the room, watching in silent awe as Rory finished adjusting the little white flowers in her hair. She looked beautiful, no woman had ever looked as lovely as she did right now. Her gown was elegant, a strapless beaded bodice with a satin a-line skirt to the floor. Her hair was all up in curls and decorated with those flowers and he was reminded of the days when a much younger Rory used to tuck dandelions into her ponytail.

Today was one of the biggest days in Rory's life and Luke felt like he was bursting with pride, not only because of the woman Rory had become, but because she had asked him to give her away. She had chosen her stepfather, who had been there from as far back as she could remember, over the father that appeared in and out of her life. Luke had been a part of almost every milestone in the younger Gilmore's life and now she asked him to do one of the most important things in this particular one and he had never been more honored by a request.

He'd been touched when she chose the necklace he had given her on her twenty-first birthday as her something old, as it had been his mother's before that. It was another testament to how much Luke meant to her and there were no words that could describe how much she meant to him. Luke may have a daughter of his own, but Rory always held the first child position in his heart. He'd been blessed to have a part in raising her.

"I think I'm ready." She turned to smile sweetly at him, her eyes already blurred with a thin film of tears. "This is it."

"Yeah." Luke embraced her tightly as she stood, mindful of the dress. "I'm so happy for you, Rory. You've really become this incredible person I always knew you'd be. I'm so proud of you. Tristan's a good man and very lucky to have you." He was mortified to be fighting his own tears.

"Luke." Rory sniffled. "I never told you this but barring my mother of course, you're my hero."

"You're mine too, kid." He managed to choke out gruffly.

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise, and I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I see who I want to be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

He pulled back enough to smile down at her. He could still see the little girl in her eyes that would come bounding into the diner, an adorable pout on her face to plead for coffee. He could also see the shy but determined sixteen year old ready to take on Chilton and, the college girl who was trying to find her way in the world as an adult. On the outside, he could see the woman all those girls had become. Standing before him was a beautiful, confident, intelligent and courageous woman, who had the world at her feet. To his relief, she had chosen a partner who recognized those same qualities he did and loved her for them.

Rory reached for her bouquet, giving them both a moment to blink back their tears. Although he had given the groom his full blessing, it was still going to be hard to let Rory go, for some days he still saw that little girl who would bury her nose in a book and avoid most of the outside world. Now this woman not only lived in the world, but made it her own. Now she would do it with a man by her side.

As the music for the wedding party to begin down the aisle played, Rory tucked her arm through his. "I believe that's our cue."

"I guess so." He smiled down at her, knowing that even though she was out there living her life, all roads would lead her back home, to Lorelai and to him.

_In my daughter's eyes_

_Everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light_

_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me_

_Gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

Luke took his place beside Lorelai in one of the pews and turned his eyes back up to the front, where Rory and Tristan were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

There was a glow about the two as they said their vows to one another, each lost in the moment and each other. No one else might have been there for all they know because as soon as Luke walked her down the aisle and her eyes locked with Tristan's, Luke knew she was gone. She was Tristan's now, and that was okay, because Tristan had proven he was worthy of her.

Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder, happy tears glimmering in her eyes. She too had approved of Tristan wholeheartedly, as had the Gilmore's and Christopher. Rory meant the world to all of them and they knew that Tristan would take care of her until his last breath. They had seen the love for her in his eyes the moment Rory had brought him home from the campaign trail.

Emily too had happy tears leaking onto her perfectly made-up cheeks and try as he might; Richard was failing at trying to keep his eyes dry. Christopher just sat there quietly with a smile on his face, knowing his daughter was in good hands.

"Remind you of anyone else we know?" Lorelai whispered her voice thick with emotion.

"Us." Luke squeezed her hand. "They have what we have."

"They're both very lucky." Lorelai agreed.

"I'd say he's more lucky than she is." Luke shook his head slightly. "Rory's the best he could ever hope to find."

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_

_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer_

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging on when your heart_

_Has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

The reception was just as beautiful and touching as the ceremony. Rory and Tristan been cooed over during their dance to Lonestar's 'Amazed'. Lane and Tristan's best man Austin had given charming speeches. Tristan had waltzed with his mother and Luke got to dance with Rory right after Christopher did, to Heartland's 'I Loved Her First'.

As Luke danced with Lorelai, he looked over to watch Tristan and Rory wrapped in each other's arms, just as they had been at that party when Luke had first realized that Tristan would be "The One".

His love for Rory swelled within him. He still couldn't believe he had played such a big role her life. This incredible woman had learned things from him, when he should be learning from her. He had never loved anyone the way he loved Rory, not even April. The love for the two was different. He knew once he was gone, Rory would carry him with her everywhere she went. Those blue eyes had shown him so much over the years and he knew he had more to see through them.

"Thank you, Lorelai." He placed a kiss in her hair.

"For what?" Lorelai blinked up at him in confusion.

"For giving me Rory, she's the greatest gift anyone could ever receive." He kissed her softly and sweetly.

"You're telling me." Lorelai grinned as both parents looked over to watch their daughter and now son-in-law show off their love to the world.

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am_

_And what will be_

_And though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

_When I'm gone I hope you see_

_How happy she made me_

_For I'll be there_

_In my daughter's eyes _

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. Of course I can't resist the Trory undertones.

The songs were as follows:

"I Loved Her First" by Heartland

"My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw

"In My Daughter's Eyes" by Martina McBride

I'm usually not a big country fan but I make an exception for these songs, and decided to keep to a theme. Review please. I might write a story about Rory and Tristan and how they got together and to this point as a companion piece to this. So stay tuned. I've got my hands full with another story at the moment, but it'll come soon. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
